


Giver

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Far Cry 5 - Little Lamb [5]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: Joseph Seed and his Project at Eden's Gate is no more, allowing Jacob and Nayeli to try and begin building a semblance of a normal life with their daughter Mai. To give back to the woman he loves Jacob enlists the help of Joey Hudson and a few others to ensure this first Christmas together is one the little lamb will never forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Taking some time in between writing chapters for Sanctified to do a little Christmas fluff. If you guys enjoy this let me know! And if there's any prompts you'd like to see, please feel free to leave a comment and I'll take a looksie!
> 
> (This is a direct sequel to the Little Lamb series so if you're new to the series, you may want to start there)

CAST:

Ariana Greenblatt as:  


[ ](https://ibb.co/my59zPt)

  
Charlotte OC as:

[](https://ibb.co/LR34Rzs)


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed since Jacob had been reunited with the woman he loved and introduced to his daughter for the first time. The transition was, to say the least, one that required an abundance of patience. Jacob had already tried to adapt to civilian life once before so this transition was a bit better. It was adopting this new role as a father that he was struggling with. There was no question his childhood was less than idealistic, so he had no inclination on how to act. Nayeli however, having spent nearly five years raising Mai in a lone bunker, was the epitome of the perfect mother. With her patience, he was slowly getting a hang of his new role.

Where Nayeli thrived as a mother, she struggled adapting to life outside of the bunker she had shared with Joseph. Having been so accustomed to having only two people present at a time, being in a room with more than six people sent her into a panic. Even as they slept she’d wake up with night terrors, throwing her hands up in defense against an unseen assailant. He knew she had been through multiple traumas and atrocities; each one committed either by his brothers, Faith, or himself. To see her even still attempting to persevere against all the odds stacked against her went beyond his initial expectations when he stumbled upon her all those years ago. To have everything taken away and still all she could focus on was how she could help the others in rebuilding a semblance of normal life and taking care of their daughter.

He stared at her longingly as they laid in bed together, stroking her hair as her head lay upon his chest. This was the first time she actually slept through the whole night since they had been reunited. They had to keep Mai in a separate room to keep from scaring her with Nayeli’s night terrors. It probably was for the best. Mai was roomed with other children of the same age which would allow her to socialize with others her age, something she did not have within Dutch’s bunker; at the same time, it allowed him and Nayeli to steal moments like this without worry, and boy, did they have years to catch up on. 

“I can feel you staring at me.” her lips murmured against his chest.

“Just having trouble taking my eyes off you.” he responded.

“Afraid you might miss something?” she perked her head up, meeting his gaze.

He cupped her face in his hands, gently brushing his thumb along her cheek, “Afraid I might wake up.” 

Nayeli placed a hand on his chest as she leaned in closer to his face, “I’m not going anywhere. Not without you, and not without Mai.”

She parted her lips, performing a rhythmic movement of her lips against his. Jacob’s hands ran along her back to her bare waist, hauling her on top of him. Already, his lower region ached for her, his hands gripping her against him. Still naked from the night’s previous lovemaking their hands roamed amongst one another’s bodies, ready to start the day off with another round. At least, that was the plan until the door to their living space opened up. 

Nayeli flew off Jacob with a speed he had only seen when one of their lives was in danger, clutching their shared blanket against her. One thing about living in a bunker, there was little to no privacy.

“Hey Nay, Nick and Kim were wondering if you could watch Carmina for a bit while they-” Sharky’s voice rang through as he creaked the door open, followed by a flurry of curse words.

“Shit -OH my jeezus I’m so sorry. Ain’t see no sock on the door.” he spoked flustered.

“Well Sharky, let’s not forget, it’s not like you haven’t seen Nayeli naked before.” Jacob jested.

Sharky roared into laughter, realizing the irony of the situation. 

Nayeli smacked him upside the head, “Yeah, let’s also not forget you threatened to slice Sharky’s throat afterward too.”

Sharky’s laughter abruptly stopped, “Wait, what?”

“Nothing Sharky, tell the Rye’s I’ll be out in a few.” Nayeli replied.

Sharky nodded, closing the door behind him, but not before grasping at his neck with a scared look.

“I love it when you get angry. It’s adorable.” Jacob teased as he pulled her back into his arms as he attempted to kiss her.  
Nayeli, trying to feign anger as she shoved her palm into face, “You heard the man, I’m on kiddo duty it seems.”

Nayeli began to scoot her way down along the mattress, her hand grazing his chest, down to his stomach, down to a very special area.

“We will continue this afterward.” She smirked; with a tight squeeze, she made Jacob shoot up like a rocket, sitting upright. 

He growled, watching as she got dressed and exited the room.

 _That woman will be the death of me_ he thought to himself, a soft smile following suit. _Wouldn’t have it any other way._


	3. Chapter 3

It would seem the reason the Rye’s couldn’t look after Carmina today was that they had volunteered to set up some sort of Christmas tree they had dragged in from the surface. It was less of a tree and more like a coat rack, to be honest, but according to everyone else, it helped with morale for getting through the winter because one spring was here, they would begin to rebuild on the surface.

Jacob watched as they dragged it past the entrance to the cafeteria, continuing onto the main floor. He had paid no mind to such frivolous things such as the holidays but this year was different. This year, he had a reason to celebrate and no clue how to even start.

“I don’t know what to do.” Jacob’s voice broke the silence that befell over one of the cafeteria tables. 

Hudson gazed up from her coffee and a crossword puzzle that they had fished out from one of the hundreds of storage containers littering the bunker, “What are you going on about?”

“It’s Nayeli. I-” the next couple words looked like it pained him to speak, “I don’t know what to give her for Christmas.”

“Well, there isn’t really a wide selection of stores to select from.” Hudson, with a bemused expression, took a sip from her coffee before setting it down, “I didn’t think Peggies celebrated Christmas, let alone you.”

Jacob did not respond to her jest. He sat there with an almost blank stare before finally speaking.

“When we were kids, every year around Christmas I would go to the local gas station and steal candy and some comics for my brothers. John would always pick out the red skittles and save them for later while Joseph devoured whatever comic was in his hands in a matter of minutes.”

There was a long pause.

“It was when our father beat Joseph to a pulp over a spiderman magazine that I stopped bringing gifts for them.”

Jacob could never excuse the heinous actions that he and his brothers had committed, but there was no denying, that once upon a time, they had just been a group of young boys with no intention of anything else other than looking out for one another.

“I had nothing but my brothers until I met Nayeli.” 

He was becoming visibly irritated as he sat there, leaving Hudson to sit there awkwardly. 

“I don’t deserve her. Not one ounce of me deserves her or that little girl.”

He ran his hands through the tousle of hair that sat upon his head as he lowered his gaze at the table.

“My brothers, Faith and I took everything from her.”

There was no need to go into detail. Hudson and many of the others were pretty well versed in all of the atrocities the brothers and their adoptive sister committed; Few knew just how exactly their actions had impacted Nayeli personally. He knew though. And that was enough to stir the guilt that he felt around twenty-four-seven.

“I want to give something back.”

Hudson gave Jacob a look of sympathy as she reached across the table, patting his wrist.

“Let’s brain storm. Is there something that means a lot to her? Something she would want the most?”

As they spoke, a trio of figures snatched his attention towards the entrance of the cafeteria. The woman of the hour: Nayeli entered, holding the Rye’s offspring in one arm and their own addition in the other. _This couldn’t just be for Nayeli_ , he told himself. It had to be for both of them. For a moment, their eyes connected, igniting a smile in each of them before she carried the children over to the counters where the food was being prepped. He looked back to Hudson who was still awaiting a response.

“I think I have an idea.” he began, “But I’m going to need at least a crew of six or seven people.”

Hudson, smirking began to nod to her, “Well then. Let’s get to it.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Jacob Seed you do realize it is like nineteen degrees outside right?”

“Oh don’t worry, my joints are fully aware.”

Jacob held onto Nayeli’s hand as they proceeded towards their destination. Mai was sitting on top of Jacob’s shoulders, her legs strapped on via a make-shift harness to keep her from falling. She hummed as she played with her father’s hair as they proceeded forward, with Jacob clasping onto one blindfolded Nayeli Lamb. Behind them sat the van they had jerry-rigged to get here; Hudson, Sharky, and Grace watched in anticipation for the big reveal. Nayeli had been blindfolded since they left the bunker, unaware of where they were, nor the reason for being there in the first place. 

They came to a halt, Jacob taking both of Nayeli’s hands into his own. His face was flushed from just looking at her nervous, yet excited smile. _What did I do to deserve you_. After everything, she still accepted him and allowed him to love her. The present he was about to give her was the least he could offer to her.

“Nayeli Lamb,” he began, removing her blindfold, making sure her back was turned towards the surprise.

The little lamb stared back at him, her smile beaming from ear to ear, eager to hear what he had to say.

“Jacob Seed.” she mused.

“You have, undoubtfully, made my life brighter. Not knowing if you were alive or dead all those years...” he paused. 

For the first time, there was a hitch in his throat and voice as he spoke.

“I never want to experience that feeling again. You’re the only one for me.” he inhaled deeply.

“It was always only ever you.” 

Jacob proceeded down to one knee, the sudden descent making Mai giggle.

“Little lamb, “ another pause, would you do me the honor of accepting this gift, and spending the rest of your life with me?”

Nayeli’s expression seemed dumbfounded, her eyes blinking rapidly. 

“You’re so thick-headed to think that I would say anything other than yes.” she exclaimed.

She reached down and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him just as she did the day they were finally reunited. As she pulled back, the look of confusion returned.

“But what gift are you going on about?”

Jacob stood, circling Nayeli and gently turning her around. Nayeli audibly gasped, her hands clamping over her mouth in pure shock. Standing before her was three weeks worth of work between himself, the occupants in the van, and many others. They had restored Nayeli’s childhood home, even sparing a generator and some amalgamation of lights to give it that “holiday” touch. He kept it as close to memory as he could remember from all the times he had paid her a visit back when the house doubled as a hunting supply store.

It was special to both of them. For Nayeli obviously, it was the only home she had ever known. For himself, it’s where he stumbled upon the little lamb in the first place. He stood by her side, grinning as Mai tugged at his clothing pointing at the lights.

“Daddy! It’s so pretty!”

“And it’s all yours little one.” he patted her tiny legs as they wiggled in excitement, “ You and mom.”

He turned his attention back to Nayeli, “I figure since we’re going to be leaving the bunkers and rebuilding here in the next few weeks anyway, why not start here. Maybe start up your family business again-”

Nayei’s arms flew around him, careful not to hurt Mai. Jacob was still growing accustomed to being shown affection, his initial reaction being one of surprise. Lovingly, he wrapping an arm around her waist, plunging his face into the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent.

“Thank you Jacob.” she murmured as she pulled back a little to settle her eyes on him.

“There’s no need. I did this for you.”

Mai continued to wiggle, wanting to join in on the action. Jacob took her tiny hand into his own, kissing the palm of it as he glanced up at her, “For the both of you.”

They had been through literal hell and back, and despite everything, somehow always managed to find their way back to one another, and that was the greatest gift he could ever ask for.

“Merry Christmas, little lamb.”

Together, they clasped hands, strolling side by side in the snow towards the beginning of their new lives together.


End file.
